


22 years and counting

by KstandsForPottassium



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aobajousai, Best Friends, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Kitagawa Daiichi, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mutual Pining, Pining, Roommates, Slow Burn, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:13:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27200255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KstandsForPottassium/pseuds/KstandsForPottassium
Summary: The 5 times Iwaizumi reassured Oikawa and the 1 time Oikawa reassured Iwaizumi(Aka pining that went on for too long)
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64





	22 years and counting

**Author's Note:**

> This started with me indulging in shy kid Oikawa then one thing led to another oOP-

_Oikawa Tooru_

_Was the type of person_

_Who always needed reassurance_

_Iwaizumi knows that_

_Of course he would know that_

_He was afterall,the one who made sure Oikawa felt reassured_

.

.

.

_1 year_

If Iwaizumi travelled back in time and told him Oikawa Tooru was now a gaudy,pompous asshole he probably wouldn't believe him

It was first year of elementary school,and Iwaizumi's teacher had made them play in the playground with a partner to see their socializing skills but Iwa didn't have one.He didn't really talk to anyone and the other kids were afraid of him so the moment he heard about the activity,he accepted he would be catching bugs alone

That is until,he spotted another lone figure

Iwa walked over to the seemingly confused kid who he recognized as Oikawa Tooru,the kid that just moved in last Saturday.The brunette had his back on Iwaizumi and was looking around,but then jumped into the air when Iwaizumi tapped his shoulder.'Tooru' turned around to him wide-eyed with flush cheeks, awkwardly waving.Iwa waved back with the same amount of awkwardness,now realizing he didn't really know what to do now."Hey Tooru, you're Tooru right?"Iwa called out,trying to take the brunette's attention who seemed to have his head in the clouds.Silence lapsed between them,before 'Tooru' squeaked and nodded his head a bit too agressively

Iwaizumi hummed,not really knowing what to do with this conversation."Hm Cool,Iwaizumi Hajime"Iwa said as he took hold of the other's wrist,pulling him over to nowhere in particular.'Tooru' wordlessly followed him,he apparently was too confused about the situation to say anything.Their teacher seemed to see their ordeal,walking over to lift up the awkwardness."Hey you two seem to be getting along...what do you two plan to do?"their teacher said as she crouched down to meet eye level with the two boys."I don't know...what do you usually do?"Iwa said as he turned to look to 'Tooru' who raised his hands infront of him in defense.His hands shifted from infront of him to the back of his neck,scratching it in an attempt to calm himself."Uh...I... don't know...what about you instead"Tooru mumbled.Iwaizumi was about to say something when his teacher answered for him instead."Bugs!Iwaizumi here likes catching bugs!"

Now that he thinks of it,he's glad his teacher answered for him because knowing child Iwaizumi he would make the situation much more awkward and he probably wouldn't end up being friends with Oikawa

"Bugs?Aren't those like... _monsters who bite your head off?_ "Tooru mumbled again but now with a hint of cautiousness.Iwaizumi looked at him like he had wronged his family and well,in a way he did."Not true bugs are awesome"Iwa said as he once again took hold of Tooru's wrist pulling him over to the bushes"C'mon I'll show you".'Tooru' started rambling about how he would want to not have his head bitten off,but he was thus too late as he was now standing behind Iwaizumi who was infront of the bushes

"Iwa-chan?"

Iwaizumi turned to him,quite surprised at the nickname"Hm?"

"Are you sure?"

"Huh?"

"That bugs won't bite my head off"

Iwaizumi tried to disguise his laugh with a huff,making it sound like a wheeze instead.'Tooru' pouted in response to being laughed at,when suddenly Iwa patted his head

"Of course"

* * *

_6 years_

It was now first year of middle school,and slowly but surely,Oikawa was taking the gaudy and pompous asshole transformation.Frankly because people in middle school now knew what defined 'attractive'

"Iwa-chan!"Iwaizumi looked up as he saw his best friend effortlessly walk his way through the chaos of the people in the cafeteria as if he was Moses and the other students were the sea.Oikawa seated himself from across Iwaizumi.Happily ripping open a package of milk bread,making Iwaizumi cringe."Why the hell do you like that?"Iwa barked at his best friend,making said best friend wince."How do you not like it"Oikawa quipped back,it lead to a full on squabble session,one that could only have been stopped by the ring of the bell

Iwaizumi waved to Oikawa as he got up to go to english class,coincidentally ending up walking with Makki."Oh Iwa-chan!"Makki mockingly called him.The nickname usually sounded right with Oikawa saying it,but with Makki it was straight up ugly."Don't call me that"Iwa grunted,making Makki laugh."Oh,Am I not as high as the highly Oikawa Tooru that I can't call you a romance-indicative nickname?Iwaizumi you wound me"Makki theatrically said,Iwa didn't really understand anything from that sentence."Oikawa is not highly in any way"Iwaizumi countered,managing to make Makki snicker."Your like the only one who doesn't like Oikawa in the whole a school"Iwaizumi hummed,it wasn't that he didn't like Oikawa, it's just that he didn't think of him as some sort of high God, _ok maybe he did a little bit_ ,not like you'll hear him say that outloud."Well he's my childhood best friend,I've seen him cry before,and seeing Oikawa cry makes you dislike him already"Iwa said as he settled down on his seat in english

"No way, _Oikawa Tooru is a ugly crier?_ "

"Hm.The blackmail that comes with childhood best friends"

"Hm.elementary school right?

Iwaizumi turned to look at Makki,guite confused at the statement."Huh?"

"Primary school, you've been friends since primary school right?"

"Hm.Yeah,I used to call him Tooru,it was a kid thing"

Makki clutched his heart with his hand"You used to call him Tooru?He still calls you Iwa-chan tho, isn't that supposed to be a kid thing too?"

Iwa frowned at that,was it?He wasn't given much time to think about it as his teacher asked the to turn the page to page 27

Iwa ended up thinking about it at night,and decided to text Oikawa about it

_To:Shittykawa_

_Oi Shittykawa_

_From:Shittykawa_

_Omg!Iwa-chan!Is this really you??? You're texting me first?¿_

Iwaizumi huffed at that

_To:Shittykawa_

_Yeah it is me idiot_

_From:Shittykawa_

_Whaddya text me for then???Are you being chased by a serial killer?_

_To:Shittykawa_

_Can you like,,let me talk?_

_From:Shittykawa_

_Ok,ok,,Iwa-chan_

_To:Shittykawa_

_Uh yeah bout that,,can you stop calling me Iwa-chan?_

Iwaizumi frowned,did that come off as a bit rude?Nonetheless,Oikawa responded with a 'ok',he didn't need to be bothered by it anymore

Spoiler alert:It did bother Iwaizumi

A day passed,then another,until Oikawa had gone a full week of calling him 'Iwaizumi' and Iwa could now be called the most visually sad student of his year.Even Hanamakki pointed it out."Iwaizumi!"he winced and sunk further in his chair as he heard the familiar voice of Oikawa.Except it didn't feel familiar,because Oikawa wasn't calling him with the same familliarity.He didn't really think it would bother him,heck,he never even gave much thought to the nickname,but now with it gone,he realized how nice it was

Not like he would tell Oikawa to call him Iwa-chan again nah,nuh-uh,he would never-

"So Iwaizumi! There's this girl in class and she said-"Oikawa rambled on but really,the only thing he caught was _'Iwaizumi'_ this and _'Iwaizumi'_ that.Ironically,it was what he did not want to hear."Iwaizumi-"Oikawa's words were cut off with a groan and the sound of a fist banging the table from Iwa.He looked up at his best friend,confused at the sudden outburst"Iwaizumi-"

_"Do.not.call.me.that"_

"But aren't you Iwaizumi-"

"I'm not Iwaizumi!"the tan man suddenly called out,taking the attention of everyone in the cafeteria.Oikawa,and everyone else who heard the ordeal looked at him like he was mad,and maybe he was."It's Iwa-chan for you ya hear me!Iwa-chAaAan!"Iwaizumi said while doing a jazz of hands.Oikawa's jaw dropped to the lunch table.Scattered reactions were collected from the people in the cafeteria.Iwaizumi paused,as if he just realized what he said,and he probably did because after a moment of silence he sunk to his chair.Some students were endeared,some were annoyed,out of Iwa's peripheral vision,he could see Makki snickering.Iwa buried his face further into the table.He raised it when he felt a tap on his shoulder.He looked up to see Oikawa with a face trying very hard not to laugh,making him frown even further

"Is that true,Iwaizumi?"

Iwaizumi's frown dissipated for a moment,being replaced by confusion"Huh?"

"is that true?"

"What?"

"That you want me to call you Iwa-chan"

"Tch.Yeah..."

* * *

_9 years_

It was the last year of middle school,and by now,Oikawa had gone full-on pretty trash

The air felt heavy and thick,almost as if there was a non-existent fog weighing him down.The blowing of the wind and the rustle of the leaves felt much more louder and deafening.It was quiet on the walk home,like all their other walks after another grueling lost against shiratorizawa.They actually managed to take a set this match,but knowing his best friend,that wouldn't be enough.He looked over to the said man.Oikawa had a mostly blank expression,behind that blank expression was sure to be a whirlwind of thoughts.Iwaizumi grunted,trying to take Oikawa's attention and he succeeded in doing so

"I swear if you're thinking about how you should've trained harder I will strangle you"Oikawa jumped a bit at his words,before shaking his head and retaining the blank look."I'm not Iwa-chan"Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow at that,and with a reason.Oikawa scoffed,getting his message."I got an invite to Shiratorizawa"the brunette stated weakly,almost as if he was embarassed about the fact.Iwa blinked,understanding the implications of that statement yet refusing to accept those implications."Well,why don't you go for it"he stated,having to focus all his energy on making sure it didn't come out bitter because he didn't have the right to be bitter.A small part of him always knew Oikawa would get invited to the powerhouse.He looked over to Tooru,who held a stony look.He let out a sigh,Oikawa was stubborn and always thought about what other people think a bit too much.Of course he saw this coming

"Are you seriously gonna let that rivalry with Ushijima stop you from going to Shiratorizawa?"Iwa said to Oikawa who was now pouting."That's not it Iwa-ch-"the shorter man cut the brunnete's counter off."I'll be fine without you,frankly,I should be worried about how you would do on your own"Oikawa dramatically gasped."Iwa-chan!I am perfectly fine on my own thank you very much"Tooru said with his nose in the air,something he did to look confident but really?It just made him look like a snotty brat.Iwaizumi let out a sigh"Why don't you want to go then?"

It was Oikawa who let out a sigh this time"I hate Shiratorizawa's way of volleyball".To say that statement surprised Iwaizumi was a understatement,because he stopped walking completely.The taller of the two huffed,crossing his arms infront of his torso."It's just that!-"Oikawa stopped walking now too,now fiddling his hands in his jersey pockets."Remember what you said about the stronger 6 are stronger?"Iwa blinked,before nodding slowly."Well,after you said that I realized what I like so much about volleyball"Tooru's cheeks reddened a shade more than it's natural rosiness."That each teammate,lifts each other up,with the help of your teammates even someone average,can be strong"Iwa creased his eyebrows,he can now confidently say he did not know where Oikawa was heading to.Oikawa seems to sense this,because he looked over to Iwa and groaned

"What I'm saying is I don't see that in Shiratorizawa!"Oikawa yelled out while waving his hands around,worrying the people around him."Don't get me wrong,each player there is strong but"Tooru sucked in a breath through his teeth while he rubbed his palms together."they value raw talent above everything else,something I don't have"Oikawa now had that blank face again,except this time it was bit more...whimsical?"Except of the setter using the spiker's strengths,it's the spiker who uses the setter"Oikawa now had a small smile"It's solid,it makes them win but I don't want a team like that"

Iwaizumi blinked for what could have been the umpteenth time in that exchange.Was he supposed to release a inspirational speech like Oikawa's?Eh.screw knowing how to deal with feelings.He scoffed as he turned his heel,resuming the walk."So technically,it is because of me"Iwa said without missing a beat,leaving Oikawa a bit thrown off too.It was nice,knowing he was important to Oikawa and maybe yeah,not the same way he cherished the said man,but it was nice knowing that besides a crush,Oikawa was a best friend too."Iwa-chan's so full of himself, It's also because of Makki too!"Iwa scoffed at the mention of the other guy's name."You're full of yourself,are you sure you're the same kid who hid behind my backs and was afraid bugs we're gonna bite his head off?"Oikawa gasped at his remark."Excuse me,I am as shy as modest as I was back then"

"Shy and modest your ass"

"There is nothing shy and modest about my ass"

"Yeah,because you don't have one"

_"Iwa-chan!"_

Iwaizumi snickered as he walked faster to evade Tooru's attack.The routine continued for a while,Oikawa punching and Iwa dodging until they were both too tired.Iwaizumi hummed a tune as he and Oikawa walked now on par with each other.Silence lapsed until he decided to break it"Well,It'll be nice to have you around in highschool".Oikawa blinked at the statement,seeming to not get it at first.The brunette's cheeks looked more red than usual after that,but Iwaizumi was already walking ahead of him to get a good look

For a while he thought he had accidentally left Tooru behind,about to turn around when he felt a tap on his shoulder.He turned to see Oikawa staring at him wide-eyed with flush cheeks."Is that true Iwa-chan?"

"Huh?"

"That you want me around?"

Iwaizumi bit back a smile,his hand diving in Oikawa's brown locks as he ruffled it like he did back when they were kids

"Why would I not?"

* * *

12 years

It was now 3rd year of highschool,and now,walk back homes after losing to Shiratorizawa were not that quiet anymore,but still felt heavy

Iwaizumi cast a side glance to Oikawa,gulping before speaking up"Do you...want to stay over?or something?"Oikawa raised his head at the statement,pausing before nodding his head slowly."Do I...need to get some stuff at home?"Oikawa asked.Iwa creased his eyebrows,racking his memory"Nah,you left enough clothes at my house,and they're washed already"He answered,not really thinking about what he answered,so of course,Oikawa would make a issue about it."Aaaaaw Iwa-chan washed my clothes for me?"Iwaizumi's face contorted in disgust by just thinking about the image."Heck no,It was my mom,I thought you'd be smart enough to know that"He grunted,cheeks reddening in embarassment.Oikawa let out a laugh,a real one,making Hajime's contorted face soften just a tad bit more

They had a little squabble on who should get in first,ending with them wrestling through the door and falling on Hajime's mom large,furry door rug."Well hello Tooru,Are you staying over?"Ms.Iwaizumi said as she chuckled at the boy's antics.Oikawa nodded as he smiled and waved at the mother,taking on his 'angel' figure."Yeah!Iwa-chan was kind enough to invite me over"Oikawa aNgeLicAlLy said,trying to bite In a laugh at his words.Iwaizumi softly scoffed at him,how someone could scoff softly,he did not know."Alright boys,why don't you stay upstairs for a while,I'm gonna clean"Ms.Iwaizumi said as she went to fetch the broom while the two clumsily climbed to the stairs.Oikawa landed with a soft thump on Iwa's bed and then sprawling out like starfish.He felt a pinch on his arm"Oi.scoot over"Iwa grumbled,pinching Oikawa harder when the brunette didn't oblige

Iwaizumi then finally managed to lie down.He positioned himself to a comfortable position,feeling Oikawa snuggle up to him after.They stayed like that for awhile,Oikawa's face buried in his shoulder as he ran his fingers through brown locks,silent as they mulled over their loss.It was like that until Oikawa's sigh ripped through the air."Iwa-chan,I-"said man blinked,gaze shifting to the other man."Yeah?"Hajime said,hand stopping playing with Oikawa's hair."Iwa-chan...what do you plan to do after?"Iwaizumi's eyebrows creased,confused at the question"After what?"."After highschool I mean...what...what do you want to go for?"Oikawa mumbled into his shoulder,If Iwaizumi were a little farther,he probably wouldn't even hear it."Well,I had a thought,Sports medicine seems nice,I just need to get my grades up to get in this uni,with volleyball it'll be hard though"He looked over to the other boy and from the small portion of his face that was visible,he could tell Oikawa was biting his lip"What about you?"

"I haven't thought about it"Oikawa chanted without missing a beat,which was how he could tell that it was a lie."You sure?"Iwa interrogated further,because Oikawa could never hold up a lie for long when it came to him."I,a few universities hear and there, _Tokyo University_ ,the likes-"The setter rambled on,but Iwaizumi cut him off."woah,woah,Tokyo Uni? Isn't that like,a big deal?"He looked over to Oikawa,who now had his eyebrows meeting."I know but I'll only get in there if I play volleyball and I'm not sure if I-"Iwa sat up and scoffed,because in all of his years of him knowing Tooru,he could confidently say that his bestfriend was not unsure about volleyball."I think you should go for it"

Oikawa peeked up from beneath the pillow that he hid his face in, uncertainty evident."Do you remember what I said last year of middle school?"He peered over to Oikawa,he was not responding."Well,I know I said I would be fine without you but-"Iwa peered again to see Oikawa was looking at him."-I also was saying that you don't have to worry about me"Iwa hummed while tapping his fingers against the matress."It's your future,when you decide about it, don't take my feelings into account"Silence lapsed for a while,and then Oikawa was getting off the bed

Iwaizumi felt anxiety spike in him,did he say something wrong?Was the reason for Oikawa's uncertainty something else entirely afterall?"Oikawa Wait-"Hajime said as he started getting up too,before Oikawa gestured to him to stop."Relax,Iwa-chan,I'm fine"The taller man said,giggling after"What you said,I'll give it a try"Tooru's usually cheeky and fake expression softened,to a degree Iwaizumi couldn't really say no to."A-alright..."

-

A week passed,A week of Oikawa and Iwaizumi not talking to each other

Ok,maybe that was a bit of a exaggeration,Oikawa still talked to Iwaizumi,just not as much. _And it was terrible_

Iwaizumi barely heard Mattsun scream his name as he received a ball to the face,back hitting the court floor as he did."Uh,Iwaizumi nice receive!"Mattsun snickered,passing the ball to Kunimi as the first year spiked it,only for it to be received by Kindaichi then setted by Oikawa then spiked by Kyoutani."Man, Iwaizumi's having an off day, _again_ "Makki amusedly said,though there was a hint of worry seeping through."The 3rd time in a row,to be more specific"Mattsun said in-a-matter-of-factly."He needs some wise words,captain,take it away!"The two said simultaneously,making Oikawa awkwardly laugh as he went to his position.Iwaizumi frowned as he got back to his,for once he would much rather have Oikawa's shit teasing rather than,this."Must be tough man"Iwa raised his eyebrow at Mattsun's remark"Being ghosted,I mean"

Iwa scoffed,trying to escape Mattsun but then bumped into Makki."Seriously bro this needs to stop"The pink haired boy said dramatically"It's annoying but it's weird when you two aren't having your disgusting PDA infront of us all"Kunimi joined in,and Iwa would have thought it was worry if someone else other than Kunimi said it.Iwaizumi grumbled,walking away and joining the other people on the court,he probably shouldn't have,because the other three instantly huddled up while obviously plotting something

So when Iwaizumi and Oikawa were suddenly assigned with cleaning duty, _when they didn't have cleaning duty in the first place_ ,he didn't know why he was even surprised

'Cleaning duty' was spent in silence,they didn't even have a race when they cleaned the gym floor.The clock ticking was the loudest sound,signifying that time had passed.They were getting their team's in the lock rooms,when Oikawa tried to strike up conversation."So,uh-"the brunette opened his mouth,only to have it drop close.Silence passed again,until Iwaizumi looked up at the sky to see that the clouds were turning gray."Weather looks like it'll take a bad turn"he said nonchalantly,Oikawa in contrast however,inhaled out of his nose in annoyance. _"Seriously,Iwa-chan?"_ said man widened his eyes in panic"What?".Tooru scratched his scalp,for a reason unknown to Iwaizumi"Is the situation that bad that we're talking about the fucking weather?"Hajime's eyes widened a tad more,before squinting in it's usual annoyed manner"No idiot,it looks like it actually going to rain"

Oikawa's protest was cut short by the rumble of thunder,making the setter jump in surprise.He became even more surprised when he felt Iwa's arm make contact with his back,then something get draped over his head."Iwa wha-"Tooru blurted out as he saw the Seijoh jersey draped over him and his bestfriend,but was pulled out of his thoughts with a rich laugh coming from the man beside him."Get ready,we are running away from this,literally"Oikawa didn't have any time to question the other man's sanity now that they were running and screaming at each other,adrenaline too high to feel if the jersey was actually working.They stopped infront of Oikawa's door,panting and having to lean in to each other to avoid collapsing to the wet concrete,yet still felt their butts make contact with the ground

"Iwa-chan,that did not work,at all"Oikawa grimaced as he felt his damp bangs stick to his forehead.Iwa however,was too busy laughing his ass off,the rare giggles and wheezes pouring out of him like the pour of the rain so really,Oikawa couldn't complain.They spent their time sitting there probably longer than they should have,because soon the rain calmed down,being replaced by the tense atmosphere once again."So uh,what did you want to say earlier?"Iwa grumbled,Oikawa shrunk as he remembered what he was going to say."Ah well,I tried,what you said"Oikawa said as he shaked his fingers,something he did when he tried not to be nervous."So I did,think,with my own feelings and well,it made everyone a lot more easier I guess?What I'm saying is-"Oikawa stretched his arms,water splashing onto him as he did."I think I'll go-"

Iwaizumi let out one of the rare smiles he had,one that only came for the brunette"That's good"He said as he tried to stand up from the ground,but fell again as Oikawa said his next words"-With you".Iwaizumi whipped his head to stare at his friend in disbelief"No,not like that!"Oikawa fumbled with his words,waving his hands around."So I searched it online,our planned unis aren't a dramatic distance apart,and well, there's a nice place,maybe I could like with you and-"Iwaizumi raised a brow,not understanding anything that came out of Oikawa's mouth."I,what I'm saying is, _Will you move in with me?_ "Oikawa said slowly,while making hand gestures as if he were talking to a child."Sure"Hajime answered without missing a beat.Tooru blinked,tilting his his head

"Wait,really?"

"Tch,of course idiot"

* * *

_14 years_

It had been 2 years of living with Oikawa,and so far they had managed to make a pan completely unsalvageable because Oikawa forgot he was trying to fry an egg,clothing was scattered around the house because Oikawa needed a beating before he performed his turn in laundry duty,Oikawa would always casually hug him and it was going to give Hajime a heart attack and-

It was so wonderful at the same time

Maybe it was how Oikawa tried his hardest to successfully cook agedashi tofu to make up for the burned egg,maybe it was how Oikawa would opt to wear his shirts when he ran out of them,or maybe how comfortable and content Oikawa looked when he was in Iwaizumi's arms ranting about how annoying this new girl was,despite it sending him to early cardiac arrest

It didn't mean Iwaizumi would just let Oikawa do those slip-ups again however,so they made it a norm for Iwaizumi to leave sticky notes all over the house when he had to leave Oikawa alone

Oikawa yawned as he read the sticky note on the microwave

_Even if you put the microwave on timer the food can still burn if you leave it long enough_

_Our microwave is a cheap one,because for some reason you keep forgetting_

Oikawa giggled as he put the food in the microwave,opting to just sit and wait for it to heat while humming songs because once Oikawa went to the living room to watch TV to pass time,he would always end up forgetting and nearly burning their kitchen.The familiar ping came and he carefully took the food out.Breakfast was silent,maybe because Iwa-chan wasn't there to scold Tooru of his messy eating,or maybe it was just because he didn't like the food

Eitherway,he didn't like silence,so he opened his phone to play some music just to find that it was on AppLock,despite him not recalling a incident where he put an AppLock on his music app.Oikawa frowned as his phone displayed a keyboard consisting solely of numbers,signalling that he needed a pin.The man huffed as he removed the case of his phone to see if there was some kind of error(because he was one of those people who thought bugs we're fixed by removing and putting the battery in again)only to find a peice of paper fall out

_If you're reading this,know that I'm the one who put an AppLock_

Oikawa felt smoke blow out of his ears,sure,there was no name written on the paper but there was only one person who could do this.He went to his contacts to hunt down the suspect,releived to find out it didn't need a pin,only to find out Iwaizumi already left him a text

_Hang the clothes if you want to find out the first number_

Oikawa's jaw hanged slack(haha get it?)oh,oh so that was what Iwaizumi wanted to do,make Oikawa do the chores.Pfft,stupid Iwa-chan,Oikawa could just go to Spotify,or to YouTube,he didn't need to specifically use the default music app-

But hey,who said Oikawa wasn't stupid either?

Oikawa stomped over to the basket containing the already washed clothes,a fire of competitiveness burning inside of him,maybe the note was at the bottom of the basket,how Iwa-chan manged to keep that dry,he will not know unless he disposed those clothes.Angry and heavy-hearted,Oikawa hanged the clothes one by one,the pile getting smaller and smaller until as he lifted the last shirt,he saw a small price of paper that was...laminated?

Oikawa quickly took the laminated note,eyes scanning the contents hurriedly

_5_

_The second one is just laying around there on the floor,I wonder how you can find it?_

Oikawa swore he heard Iwaizumi's mocking laugh,because the easiest way to search the whole floor was to sweep it.With more force than usual,Oikawa took the broom and the dustpan,set them aside,and ate lunch 

What?He was getting hungry,he deserved a break

'Break' then got extended to eating lunch and watching 2 movies,he looked at the time and it was now 3 pm

His refusal to lose and give up eventually got the best of him,he reached for the broom and used it to reach under the couch,under the bed,under the table.For a brief moment Oikawa thought he got played,until he sweeped the bottom of the kitchen counter to see another note.He picked it up quickly,starting to enjoy this little game Iwaizumi set up

_24_

_Man,it would be nice if so someone payed rent,I think I left money on the shelf_

Tooru bit his tounge as he thought of how rent could possibly be involved in this,did Iwaizumi get the landlady involved?Either way,he found himself knocking on their landlady's door.A woman in their twenties with bright,red hair emerged,it took Tooru a while to realize it was the landlady's daughter instead of the actual landlady."Hello!Are you Ms.Sato's daughter?"Oikawa said with his usual charm,making the redhead blush and nod gingerly"Uh,yeah, it's 9"the girl said softly as she took the money.Oikawa bit in a laugh,so Iwa-chan did get the landlady's daughter involved.Ah,figures,he always assumed the redhead had a crush on his bestfriend afterall.He felt his stomach churn at the thought,smiling at the girl one last time before disappearing into his own apartment

5249

Oikawa quickly tapped the numbers in,he took a screenshot,sending it to Iwa-chan and texting a 'bleh'.He finally savored in the songs which mostly consisted of songs made by what Iwaizumi would call 'manufactured Idol groups'.About 13 songs later,he saw a track that he didn't remember being there before.Upon further inspection,he saw that it was a recording,was the game not done yet?

He clicked the play button,it was all silence for awhile until he heard an all-too-familliar grunt

_'So,Oikawa,if you're hearing this,congrats'_

Tooru chuckled for no reason in particular,maybe he was just really happy to hear Iwaizumi's voice

_'I considered doing this in person but if I did,I'll probably screw it up'_

Tooru's face then morphed into confusion,screw up what?What was Iwaizumi going to do?

_'Because,you know,I'm not the best at talking,I insult you all the time,I hit you all the time,I lash out,it's just that-'_

"It's fine,Iwa-chan"Oikawa suddenly blurted out as if Iwaizumi was there,which made him look pretty fucking stupid he bets

_'being with you,it's really fucking frustrating'_

Oikawa was silent,taken aback by the words,was he that annoying?

_'and no, it's not because you're a headache,I mean,you are a pain in the ass but,not like that'_

...

_'it's frustrating to be around you because,sometimes I can't just think straight,I feel like my skull's on fire and sometimes I just can't breath around you,it sounds cheesy but that's just what really happens'_

...

_'but,even if it's like that,I,Like being around you,because...'_

...

_'I like being around you Oikawa,even if it means having to deal with your annoying teasing,even if it means getting involved in your stupid shenanigans,because,it's you Tooru, It's always been you'_

...

_'and by now,if you really are listening to this,I'm pretty sure you understand.I don't need you to feel the same way,but I feel like,I need to tell you'_

...

_'because the thing is that,I...I love you'_

...

_'I'm in love with you,Tooru'_

...

Oikawa felt heat pool into his eyes,then tears started rolling down his cheeks.He breathed out a shaky sigh as he replayed the recording again just to make sure he wasn't dreaming.He didn't know how much time passed,but then he was holding his phone to his ear,listening to the steady ringing and jumping a bit when he heard Iwaizumi pick up."O-Oikawa...wait, _are you crying?_ "Iwaizumi said worriedly.Oikawa ignored the question,jumping into his own question Instead"I-is,Is that true?Y-You,you love me?"

Silence lapsed between the two and Oikawa felt like crying all over again,and he almost did,if it wasn't for Iwa's deep chuckle cutting through the thick tension

"Yeah,I love you Tooru"

\-------------------------------Bonus-------------------------------

_22 years_

It was a December night that night,a seemingly normal December night for everyone in the restaurant,well,for everyone but Iwaizumi

28-year-old Iwaizumi clenched his fingers around his phone as he read Mattsun's message.The dimness under the table making the phone screen even brighter

_Mattsun:So...are you really gonna do it?_

_Iwa:I mean...I want to_

_Iwa:But is it the right time to do this?I feel constipated_

Iwaizumi whipped his head up as he heard the tapping of fingers against the table.He saw Oikawa look at him incredulously"Are you Ok Iwa-chan?You seem jumpy".He just gingerly nodded his head,eyes flickering to his phone as he waited for Mattsun's reply.He looked up again to see the waitress looking at him in confusion,probably confused on why Iwaizumi was texting someone when he was clearly on a date."Uh,here's your bill,sirs..."the waiter said softly but with a steely glint in her eyes,as if to say _'get off of your phone you're on a date mister'_ and surprisingly,it worked.Iwaizumi stuffed his phone into his pocket as he stood up and payed,Oikawa following behind

Oikawa then started to walk over to the parking lot reserved for the restaurant customers."Wait,I didn't park it there"Iwaizumi said,trying to sound calm"Eh,then where?"Oikawa said curiously,but followed Iwaizumi anyway,not without pestering Iwa about it,sadly."Iwa-chan!Where did you park it?"Oikawa said whilst poking his arm"Iwa-chan why is it so far away? _Iwa-chaaan_ ".Iwaizumi grunted as he tried to ignore the other man's pestering,until Oikawa's complaints took a turn."Iwa-chan it's sooo faaar,it's tiriiing"Oikawa whined while tugging at the hem of Hajime's coat"Iwa-chan my legs are gonna rip off".Hajime huffed,opting to walk faster"Iwa-chan!"Oikawa said,trying to catch up.Iwaizumi,feeling some pity slowed down,now focusing on how Oikawa walked"Is it your knee?".Oikawa blinked,turning his head to Iwaizumi in confusion"Huh?".Iwaizumi rolled his eyes at that"Is your knee acting up?"he said with a small amount of softness in his tone."I mean,yeah,but it's not much you don't need to worry,IwaWAAA-"Oikawa screamed halfway as he was hoisted up,arms latching around Iwa's neck in surprise

"Iwa-chan put me down!"Oikawa protested,not really sounding like he was protesting."Shut up,if you're gonna complain like a child then atleast let me treat you like one"Iwaizumi said in-a-matter-of-factly"Besides,we're near anyway".Oikawa opened his mouth to protest,but shut it close when he realized Iwaizumi wasn't going to give it up.He opted to relax,leaning into Iwaizumi as the tension in his muscles disappeared."Seriously Iwa-chan,I can walk"Tooru said in a small voice in a final attempt to protest.Then he suddenly felt himself going down,his supposed-to-be-scream caught in his throat as he felt himself rise again"What,Iwa-chan!".Oikawa said in betrayal,Iwa-chan however just snorted."Complain again and I'm actually going to drop you"Oikawa huffed at Hajime's statement (even if he knew Iwa-chan would never actually drop him)

He then saw their car in the distance,parked in a grassfeild,the stars in the sky could be clearly seen.It was the only car there,why did Iwa-chan park here out of all places?"Alright Iwa-chan,you can drop me now"Oikawa said but was utterly ignored as the other man sat him at the top of the trunk.Oikawa turned his head in confusion

"Tooru,I've known you for 22 years,and,I want you to know they have been the best 22 years of my live"

Oikawa felt all of his blood travel to his face,it was rare,but sometimes Iwaizumi would suddenly get sentimental and say romantic phrases out of nowhere and Oikawa would get flustered every single time it happened

"And I would gladly spend the next of my years with you too,because like I said that day,I like being with you"

...

"I was just wondering if,you'd like to spend the next of your years with me,too,I,what I'm saying is-"

Iwaizumi then propped on one knee,in the dim light of the moon and the stars,Tooru could see how red his face was.He held a nervous smile,eyebrows slightly creased in nervousness.He was holding out a blue,velvet-textured box,but the silver lining was-

When he opened it,a ring revealed itself,the moonlight reflecting on it's surface in all it's glory

"Will you marry me,Tooru?"

Oikawa felt breathless,not the type of breathless he felt when he sees the ball hit their side of the court,but the kind of breathless he felt when he scores a service ace,no,even better than that

He took ahold of Iwaizumi's collar,much to the man's surprise,and pulled him up.He then pulled Iwaizumi towards him,their lips moving in a familiar dance.Oikawa was the one to pull away,leaving a startled Iwaizumi in his wake."Wait,so does this mean-"Oikawa nodded,not really able to form coherent words yet."We really are-"

Oikawa let out a sound that he couldn't quite identify if it was a laugh or a sob.He felt calloused fingers wipe away the tears he didn't know he was having

"Yes,Iwa-chan,today,tommorow, after a million fucking years. _Yes_ "

**Author's Note:**

> That confession and proposal felt good to write.We all need a little cheesy and romantic Iwa-chan in our lives


End file.
